A House of a Different Color
by TheKeyIsLove
Summary: When Lily Luna Potter ends up in Slytherin House, what changes will that bring to her family, friends… and future? And how will a certain young Mr. Malfoy fit into it all? A next generation friendship fic. *1st in my "Potter is a Slytherin" universe*
1. Journey to Hogwarts

Title: A House of a Different Color

Rating: PG

Summary: When Lily Potter ends up in Slytherin House, what changes will that bring to her family, friends… and future? And how will a certain young Mr. Malfoy fit into it all? A next generation friendship fic. *1st in my "Potter is a Slytherin" universe*

A/N: Welcome to the beginning of a new series, all about Lily Potter, her family and friends, and their general school year shenanigans. If you read the original version, fear not! The first few chapters are more or less the same. If you're new to this story, I hope you enjoy the continued adventures of the Potter family. =)

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, and I definitely don't own the Harry Potter series. (I just wanna see how it ends… *type*type*type*)

* * *

Journey to Hogwarts

The crowds of people gathered in the steam-filled area of platform nine-and-three-quarters were an odd sight indeed. Cages containing various types of owls rested atop large luggage trolleys filled to bursting with clothing trunks, cauldrons, and spell books. Cats meowed loudly to one another, and a few runaway toads were being pursued by anxious owners. Adults dressed in long, colorful robes and an assortment of jeans and sweaters hugged, kissed, and wished farewell to children of all ages. The Hogwarts Express was preparing to leave.

Amidst all this clatter and noise, a small family of five was searching the surrounding throng for familiar faces. The mother of the group, an attractive woman with shockingly red hair and soft hazel eyes, sighed. "Harry, if they don't get here soon, I'm afraid they'll miss the train." She quickly looked to her three children, as if to make sure they hadn't run off and now risked missing the departure as well.

"Don't worry, Ginny, they'll be here," her husband said calmly. He was a thin man, with messy, black hair and green eyes. But his most noticeable (and famous) feature was the lighting-shaped scar that sat above his rounded spectacles, almost hidden by his unruly bangs.

Suddenly, the middle child shouted, "There they are!" Albus Potter, a smaller version of his father, was pointing through the steam to identify four people who were moving hurriedly in the family's direction. When they were only a few feet away, Harry grinned. "Take a wrong turn, Ron?"

Ronald Weasley rolled his eyes. A tall man, he shared his two children's bright red hair and many freckles. "Funny. No, we forgot something, had to go back."

As if on cue, his wife Hermione turned to their youngest child and smiled, brushing her thick brown hair out of her eyes. "Show Uncle Harry what you got yesterday."

Hugo Weasley, eleven years old and blushing as bright as his hair at the sudden attention, quickly held up a sleek black cat with gold eyes.

"Wow," whispered a small girl from beneath Harry's elbow. The youngest of the Potter children, Lily had her mother's eyes and hair, though hers was a darker shade of red. Her small, eager face took in her best friend's new cat. "What's her name?"

"_His_ name," Hugo corrected piously, "is Timblewink. And," he added excitedly, "_he_ chose _me_! When we walked into the pet shop he jumped off a counter right into my arms! The shopkeeper said that doesn't happen very often, and-"

"Yes, wonderful," James Potter interrupted. Different from his brother only in the fact that his eyes were hazel, not green, he hopped from foot-to-foot nervously. "Can we board now?" At fourteen, he was the oldest of the group and anxious to leave. As if to agree, the train whistle blew shrilly. Hermione and Ginny hastily told the children goodbye, while Ron and Harry loaded their trunks onto the train. The five cousins then quickly hugged their respective fathers, grabbed their pets and cargo, and scrambled aboard. They stood waving to their parents as the train began to move, and continued to wave until the station was far out of sight.

Rose Weasley nodded to herself. Every inch her mother (except for her hair), her sense of purpose was felt by all. "Well, come on, then," she ordered. "Let's find somewhere to sit."

On the ensuing trip past the occupied compartments, Rose and Albus were pulled aside by some of their fellow third-years, and James went to join the members of his House Quidditch team. Left on their own, Hugo and Lily gripped their belongings tightly as they made their way down the length of the train. When they finally reached the last compartment, Lily shrugged. It looked empty enough. Hugo slid the door open, but froze when he spotted an older boy sitting by the window. Lily cleared her throat, and the boy looked up from the parchment he'd been writing on. "No other seats?" he asked wryly. Lily shook her head. Rolling his eyes, the boy waved them in, muttering something that sounded vaguely like, "Just my luck…"

Hugo and Lily quickly stowed their trunks above the seats opposite the boy, and sat down silently. Hugo was holding Timblewink protectively to his chest, and Lily was stroking her white owl, Snowy, through her cage. The boy had returned to scribbling on his parchment, and Lily found her gaze drawn to him.

He had pale blond hair that was combed to the side and threatened to cover his right eye. His clothes were black and expensive-looking, and Lily got the strong feeling that he was extremely rich. The one thing that caught her interest, however, was a small gold earring in his left ear.

Suddenly, without preamble, he said, "I won't bite," which caused Hugo to jump. Then he looked up, and Lily noticed that his eyes were a pale blue. "Much," he added, mouth twitching.

Lily grinned. He was stiff and proper, that was certain, but his eyes were kind. Plus, if he could joke about himself, he couldn't be all that bad. Leaning over, she noticed that there were no actual words on the page he held; it was almost entirely covered in strange symbols. "What are you writing?" she asked, her curiosity aroused. "What language is that?"

The boy raised one thin eyebrow, as if he found it interesting that those were the first words she chose to speak. "I am writing a report for my Study of Ancient Runes class. The 'language' I am writing in is a style of runes that we studied last year," he explained patiently.

"My sister, Rose, takes Runes," Hugo piped up. "She says it's hard, but fun."

The boy looked at Hugo closely, as if seeing him for the first time. "Is your sister Rose Weasley?"he asked. At Hugo's nod, he added, "She's in my year. We take Runes together."

"You're a third year?" Lily asked, and thrilled when the boy nodded.

"Are you in Ravenclaw, too?" Hugo asked.

The blond boy shook his head. "Slytherin."

Hugo looked startled. "Oh." He slumped back in his seat, petting Timblewink and avoiding the boy's eyes, as if he had just said something embarrassing.

Lily, however, hardly noticed. She was imagining being in the same House as this cool boy, hanging out with him in the common room, learning all about him…

_Too bad he's not in Gryffindor, _she mused, absently stroking Snowy.

"Ouch!"

Looking up to see what was wrong, Lily saw the boy stick his finger in his mouth. Noticing her concerned look, he muttered, "Paper cut." Then he scribbled a few more lines before putting his quill in the bag beside him, obviously finished.

Leaning forward in her seat, attempting to see the parchment across from her, Lily asked, "What do those runes mean?"

The boy smiled. It was small, but friendly. "Tell me your name, and I'll tell you what some of these mean," he challenged.

"I'm Lily," was the immediate reply.

"And I am Scorpius."

"Pleased to meet you, Scorpius." And with that, Lily scooted his bag to the side and plopped herself beside him. "Now, tell me what that one means," she demanded, pointing at the first rune on the page. When there was no reply, she looked up crossly. "Well? We had a deal."

A bewildered expression was on Scorpius' face. He seemed unable to believe the audacity of this little first year. Attempting to hide his shock, he quietly said, "It signals a beginning."

Lily immediately searched the page. "Does this one mean 'The End'?" she asked, pointing to the final rune. Scorpius nodded, and she grinned. "Cool, I got it right!"

Unable to keep a smile from playing across his face at her obvious joy, Scorpius then proceeded to show his new little friend several more runes, and explain their various meanings. Each time she grinned, he found himself smiling in reply. They continued this until the witch with the lunch trolley stopped at the door and Lily rushed to buy candy. Scorpius was certain this would put an end to their interactions, until she bounded back to his side and handed him a Chocolate Frog.

"But if it's Ptolemy, I want it," she said off-handedly, digging in her bag of Every Flavor Beans. "I'm collecting, and it's the only one I don't have." She popped a red bean in her mouth. Then she choked and coughed, finally swallowed, and sputtered, "Chili pepper!" She rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a bright green one. Holding it to Scorpius, she raised an eyebrow. "Do you dare?"

Defiantly taking the bean and biting into it, Scorpius froze. Lily looked excited. "What flavor is it?"

Scorpius grinned. "Lime."

"No fair! Here, try this…" Lily trailed off as she held up a dark brown jelly bean. Her eyes met her companion's. "You don't think…?" At his wide, disbelieving eyes, Lily took a deep breath and nibbled one tiny corner.

"What is it?" Scorpius couldn't help but ask.

Suddenly, Lily laughed. It was a high, melodious sound. "It's chocolate! Here, try!" She passed it to him and rummaged for another. "What color do you want, Hugo?" she asked.

Hugo glared at her and refused to respond.

Lily was utterly confused. Since when had Hugo Weasley turned down free candy? "What's the matter?" she asked quietly. "Do you feel sick?" She quickly moved to his side, leaving her bag of jelly beans in Scorpius' hands. Laying her hand on her cousin's forehead, she frowned. "You don't feel feverish…"

"I'm not sick!" Hugo exploded, and Lily jumped. "And I don't want your stupid candy! Why don't you give it to your new Slytherin buddy?"

Lily said nothing for a long minute. When she finally spoke, her voice was trembling. "I-I'm sorry," she whispered, and Scorpius saw a tear roll down her cheek. "I just like m-meeting new p-people." She sat hunched in her seat, face tucked beneath her bright hair, trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

Scorpius was stumped. He had absolutely no idea how to calm her down. He was an only child, and had never cared to associate with girls, much less those who were younger than himself. Just when he was considering saying something, Hugo wrapped an arm around the trembling girl.

"I'm sorry, Lils. I didn't mean to yell." He looked under her hair. "Can I have a pink bean?"

And just like that, everything was all right again. Lily giggled and reached to take her bag of candy from a thoroughly astonished thirteen-year-old. She handed the bag to Hugo and wiped her eyes. "Why do you want pink?" she asked.

"Cause it might be watermelon," Hugo answered. "Or pink lemonade, or strawberry, or pink sherbet…" As he pulled out several pink ones, he listed off the possibilities. "Plus, have you ever found a bad flavor that's pink?" He popped one in his mouth and smiled. "Raspberry."

Over the course of the next hour they tasted honey, lint, banana, rum, strawberry, peach, toffee, salt, vanilla, coffee, and bread. Hugo bit into a dull green one and announced it was a boogie bean, making Scorpius gag and Lily shriek. They were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

A loud knock on the compartment door caused all three kids to jump. "Scorp! We're almost to Hogwarts. Put on your robes."

"Okay, Raylin," Scorpius called back. He shrugged at Hugo's confused look. "I almost always forget," he explained as he pulled his robes out of his bag. Lily and Hugo were soon dressed, and Scorpius shook his head slowly. "You look like true Hogwarts veterans," he said soberly, smoothing his own robes piously. Lily had to laugh.

The rest of their journey was spent in silence. The eleven-year-olds were too enraptured by the thought of the approaching castle to talk, and Scorpius left them to their thoughts. He looked at the little red-headed girl and fleetingly wondered what House she would be in… then he shook his head. It was none of his business. She was a good two years younger than him. Friendship off of the train was impossible. Still, she had to be the most enjoyable company that he'd had in a long time.

Lily was, of course, completely unaware that she was on the young man's mind. No, she was focusing on the fact that getting in the same House as her brothers would mean she wouldn't be able to be friends with Scorpius, because _everyone_ knew that Gryffindor and Slytherin were rivals!

Though she wasn't entirely sure _why_…

The train suddenly came to a stop. Hugo gulped and Lily felt her nerves tingle. She looked to Scorpius, who simply smiled.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."


	2. The Hat's Mistake

EDIT: I promised in the original story to stay true to canon as much as possible, and so I will. JKR has given names of the next gen, so I'm using those. But, seeing as how I couldn't find info on their ages or Houses anywhere, those have been left entirely up to my imagination. =^_^= [And, in staying true to canon, Neville and Luna will not be married in this fic... much as it irks me. But they are best friends!]

* * *

The Hat's Mistake

Hogwarts wasn't even in view, but Lily's heart still felt like a racing horse had borrowed it for the Grand Prix. With the galloping _thud-thud-thud_ that was the pulse pounding in her small body, she felt as terrified as anything she could imagine. Hugo took her hand, and she felt his pulse in his fingers, reassuring her that she wasn't the only one who was scared.

"Well, this is where we part," Scorpius said quietly. He nodded to Hugo and smiled at Lily. "Good luck," he added as he stepped off the train and disappeared into the growing crowd of students, leaving the two cousins alone.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, to me!" a loud and wonderfully familiar voice boomed. "Right there, Hugo? Lily?"

"Hagrid!" the cousins chorused happily.

From inside the wildly tangled black beard and hair, two beady black eyes crinkled. "Well, c'mon now!" Hagrid motioned with a hand the size of a large watermelon, and the cowering first years gathered around, albeit reluctantly. "Right, then," the half-giant said, rubbing his hands together excitedly as he started walking. Students had to run to keep up. "Welcome to ye firs' year at 'ogwarts. Ye're gonna love it 'ere, I know it. Well, the only way to the castle for ye little ones is on them there boats." He pointed to the lake they had arrived at, gesturing to the group of wooden boats that were floating docile on the calm water. "Four to a boat!" he called. "C'mon now, everybody in!"

Hugo and Lily climbed into a boat with two other boys. They waited for all the students to find a place to ride. Hagrid went boat-to-boat to check on the progress. Then he climbed into his own. "Forward!" he hollered, and as one the little parade began to move.

As they glided across the water, Hugo gasped, "Lily, look!" His cousin turned just in time to see a long tentacle give a little wave before slipping back into the murky depths.

Lily felt thrilled and afraid all at once, but when she turned to ask Hugo about the Lake Monster, she saw that he was staring forward, mouth agape. She followed his gaze and gave a startled gasp.

Hogwarts was coming into view, and it was more than anything she had ever imagined. Bigger. Better. Far more beautiful...

And far more terrifying.

As the boats docked gently, the students all clambered out to follow Hagrid up the stairs, attempting to gaze at the astonishing castle and maneuver the steps at the same time. When they finally reached the castle doors, a willowy woman with long blond hair was standing in wait for them. Her slightly hazy gaze rested on Hugo and Lily and she gave a sly wink.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said softly, her smile reassuring. "If you will all please follow me to the Grand Hall, we will begin your Sorting." She nodded once, seemingly unaware of the terror that was plain on nearly every face present, and turned to enter the castle. With the thoroughly frightened first years right on her heels, she swiftly led them through the corridors.

As they walked, Lily could hear the soft hum of voices, and, as it grew louder, she could also feel the excitement in the air. One last turn, and a door opened, and suddenly Lily was faced with hundreds of students, all wearing black pointed hats, all chattering animatedly to their friends until, one by one, they realized that the time for Sorting had come, and the room fell silent.

The witch that had escorted them in walked to the center of the raised floor, where a worn out hat sat on a simple stool. In her hand she held a scroll. The room waited, expectant, every eye trained on the hat...

Suddenly it moved, and a long seam ripped open, and it started to sing.

_"When you enter these halls,_  
_You wonder who you are,_  
_Where do you fit in?_  
_Do you reach the bar?_

_It is my solemn duty,_  
_To show you all now,_  
_The House you will live in,_  
_So I'll take a bow,_

_For while you have no idea,_  
_Where you will be,_  
_I take pride in the thought,_  
_That your fate rests with me..._

_Perhaps Gryffindor,_  
_Is where you belong,_  
_Where those who are brave,_  
_Never can go wrong..._

_Or maybe it's Ravenclaw,_  
_That will draw you in,_  
_And those so quick of mind,_  
_Here will be your kin..._

_I wonder if it's Hufflepuff,_  
_The place of your heart,_  
_Those willing to work,_  
_Will have a fine start..._

_Could it be that Slytherin,_  
_Will call you its own,_  
_Where those of great ambition,_  
_Like the stars have shone..._

_Wherever you end up,_  
_You should be grateful that,_  
_You were placed where you belong,_  
_By the Sorting Hat!"_

As soon as the Hat stopped singing the hall rang with applause. Signaling for quiet, the witch with the scroll picked up the Hat with one hand and turned to face the first years. "When I call your name, please take a seat," she said, motioning to the stool in front of her. Then she unrolled the scroll and called out the first name.

"Adams, Brandon."

A boy with brown hair squeaked and walked up to sit on the stool. The Sorting Hat set on his head for a moment, before its mouth opened and it screamed, "RAVENCLAW!"

One of the tables burst into thunderous applause, welcoming their newest member as he took his place among his new House mates, a small smile on his face.

"Brokewood, Maldera."

A small girl with curly black locks was sent to Gryffindor, with thunderous applause from the table in question.

And so it went.

Letting the names wash over her, Lily scanned the room. She finally found what she was looking for as she met her brother's bright green eyes. Albus smiled encouragingly, and next to him, James shot her a thumbs up, making Lily smile. Next to him, her cousins Lucy and Louis were doing a miniature wave, which caused her to giggle to herself.

Her eyes wandered over to the Ravenclaw table, where she saw Rose watching the Sorting with great interest, leaning over every so often to whisper to their cousin Dominique. At the Hufflepuff table, her cousin Molly and her boyfriend Frank were cheering as a young boy got Sorted into that House, and Lily smiled to herself when she spotted their clasped hands resting on the tabletop.

At the last table, she located Scorpius, and was surprised to see him sitting all alone. Did he have no close friends? She found that hard to believe, considering how much fun they had had on the train...

"Potter, Lily."

The room grew even stiller, if that were possible, and Lily gulped as she walked towards the stool. As she sat down, she saw her brothers grinning at her. And just before the Hat was placed on her head, she found her eyes drawn to Scorpius, who seemed a little stunned, probably at finding out her last name.

_I do wish we could be friends_, she thought desperately, just as the Sorting Hat shouted...

"SLYTHERIN!"

Lily felt frozen. She saw her bothers, already on their feet, ready to clap, but shocked into immobility at the cry from the stage. By the look on James' face, he was trying to figure out how his little sister had ended up in the House he despised more than anything. Fred and Roger were surprised, Rose was astonished, and by the looks on the faces of the Slytherins, there would be no warm welcome for her. Lily felt her cheeks heat up, and she could practically hear the whispers...

"A _Potter_, in _Slytherin_?"

"It _can't_ be!"

"Bloody hell, how did _that_ happen?"

Suddenly, a loud voice rang out across the room.

"Well done, Lily! That's my little sister! Way to go!"

Albus stood, clapping boisterously as his eyes sought hers. He nodded in encouragement, and Lily felt her nerves ease a little. Her brother was soon followed by Rose, Molly, Louis, Dominique, Lucy, and Frank. Soon enough, more people were clapping, and with a gentle push from behind, Lily was able to force her legs to take her to the table where all of the Slytherins sat staring her. Timidly, she sat on the very corner of the bench, keeping her eyes averted from the not-so-friendly looks she was receiving. Instead she watched the rest of the Sorting.

Hugo was sorted into Gryffindor, of course. A few others she recognized were sent to their various Houses... but never Slytherin. The only ones who joined her on the bench were three girls and four boys whom she had never seen before, and who didn't seem too keen on making her acquaintance.

Once everyone was seated at their tables, the Sorting Hat and stool were removed, and the Headmistress moved to the podium. "I would like to welcome all new students to what promises to be another wonderful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As always, the Forest is forbidden to students, and curfews are to be taken most seriously. Now, that being said, I believe it is time to eat." With that she clapped her hands, and the trays in front of the students suddenly sprouted food of all sorts. Amidst much cheering and clattering, plates were fixed and the school year officially began.

Lily sat with a feeling of despair looming over her. Why was she here? She didn't belong. No one wanted her, and her family was all so far away.

How had this happened?

She ate very little, her appetite quite destroyed. Finally the students were released to follow the Prefects to their House common rooms. Lily couldn't help but glance over her shoulder as her brothers and cousin went in the opposite direction of her, heading up the stairs to the tower that served as the Gryffindor common room. Placing her attention back on her feet, she noticed that the prefects were leading them down long hallways, until they came to a staircase which seemed to go deep underground. With a slight gulp, Lily followed. Their trek took them through the dungeons, until they finally came to a seemingly solid wall.

"Wolfsbane," one of the older students said, and Lily felt slightly relieved. At least the password wasn't something terrible. She quickly stumbled through the hole that appeared in the wall and followed the line of girls past the surprisingly comfortable looking common room, down yet another staircase, until they were at a hallway lined with doors. Finally they stood in front of the one labeled "First Years" and the youngest of the girls let themselves in.

There were four poster beds, adorned with deep emerald hangings that could be pulled around the bed for concealment. The walls were a dark black marble, the rugs were a deep emerald, and the curtains were an emerald-and-silver pattern that was really very pretty. Over all, the whole place actually felt quite... homey.

Lily quickly found her trunk, and sifting through it, she found her stuffed teddy bear, Patches. Sitting on her bed, she held her toy close, her eyes once again surveying the room around her.

"Well, Patches," she whispered to her toy, "looks like this is going to be home for awhile." With a soft sigh she set her bear down, pulled the drapes closed around her, and proceeded to dress for bed. As she was climbing under the thick comforter, she heard the whisper.

"Can you believe we're rooming with a Potter?"

Lily closed her eyes in defeat. Squeezing her teddy bear tightly, she rolled into a ball and tried to forget everything that had happened that day, wondering when it had all gone so horribly wrong.


	3. Thicker Than Blood

A/N: The witch with the roster was the one and only Luna [Lovegood] Scamander. Congratulations to Kylia Skydancer for being the first to get it right! =)

* * *

Thicker Than Blood

The next morning dawned bright and clear, and as Lily walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, she thought it couldn't be less appropriate. The food looked delicious, and her stomach was protesting her lack of dinner the night before, but she still found it difficult to eat. Forcing a few bites of fruit, she jumped when someone handed her a parchment. As she studied what she soon realized to be her class schedule, Lily was cautiously hoping some of her housemates might greet her. No such luck. With a quick glance around, she took in the students at her table, and tried to ignore the fact that they were all ignoring her.

_All_ of them.

Her eyes traveled down the table to focus on Scorpius, once again curious at the fact that he was being left out just as much as she. He was from one of the old pureblood families, and he seemed to be rich, so... shouldn't he be popular?

Perhaps he was shy. But that didn't quite fit their time on the train… or did it? He had been rather quiet, but he was also the one who had started the conversation.

As soon as breakfast was over, Lily moved to intercept him before he could go to his classes. "Good morning, Scorpius," she said cheerfully, earning a few odd looks from the other students nearby. "How are you today?"

The pale boy simply stared at her. A second later he lowered his head and mumbled, "Fine." Then he walked away.

Feeling decidedly dejected, Lily bit her lip and glanced around. Thanks to her side trip from the other first years, she had managed to get left behind, and had no idea how to find her first class.

_Well, this is wonderful_, she thought wryly. Considering her options, she spotted someone who made her spirits rise.

"James!" she exclaimed, trotting over to where her oldest brother stood surrounded by his Quidditch teammates. "Can you show me where the Charms classroom is? I have no clue how to get there," she added, smiling sheepishly. Her smile fell as her brother just stared at her. "Or," she began, somewhat confused, "you could just tell me where to go? I know you probably don't want to be late for your own class-"

"Why don't you ask one of your housemates?" James' voice sounded odd. Lily didn't know what was wrong, but it made her feel nervous.

"They- they don't seem to like me," she answered truthfully, expecting some sympathy. Her heart gave a funny lurch when James sneered instead.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have picked a house full of snakes, then."

Lily's mouth fell open.

_Why is James being so mean?_

"I didn't pick it, Jamie," she tried to explain, "The Hat Sorted me-"

"Don't call me that," he snapped, and Lily jumped at the venom in his voice. "Now get lost."

Feeling her eyes beginning to fill, Lily swallowed hard and turned to leave the Great Hall. She was almost to the door when she heard a boy's voice she didn't know say, obnoxiously loud, "Gee, James, you didn't tell me you had a serp in your family."

The answer was quiet, but somehow it seemed to echo in the hall.

"She's not family."

Lily's eyes overflowed and without her permission, her legs started running. But running felt good, so she didn't tell them to stop. She ran and ran and ran… down corridors, up staircases, through hallways. But no matter how far she ran, she couldn't get the words out of her mind. Finally, she stopped running. Gasping for breath, her tiny body shaking like a leaf, she dropped to her knees next to a statue of a gargoyle. Curling up into a ball, she pressed her hands to her ears, trying to stop the sounds from repeating in her mind… but it didn't work. Over and over again they played, like a Muggle CD player on repeat, until all she could hear was her brother's voice.

"_She's not family."_

-0-

Albus did not like being late for class.

He wasn't a professor's favorite by any means, but he never intentionally caused trouble with them, if he could help it. He had been positive he had enough time for a quick trip to the loo after breakfast, but apparently that wasn't true.

_Late to the first class on the first day back_, he groused internally, _even Aunt Luna will be upset about that. Well… mildly disapproving, anyway._

His rush trip to Defense Against the Dark Arts came to a screeching halt as he rounded a sharp corner and heard a muffled sound. Turning slowly, Albus realized the source was coming from behind a gargoyle statue.

_Is that Moaning Myrtle?_ he mused, walking cautiously toward the sound. _I thought she stays in the girls' lavatory... _He stopped walking when he caught sight of school robes, small sneakers peeking out from under the hem, shaking slightly with quiet sniffles. _Alright, not Myrtle then... probably a homesick first year. _Easing forward, Albus called out a soft, "Hello?" The feet froze, before pulling back even further behind the statue. The sniffs were replaced with little hiccups, obviously trying to end the crying spell.

_Poor kid..._

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, still moving forward. "If you're lost, I can help you find your class. You won't get in trouble, I promise."

When he finally rounded the statue, Albus blinked in surprise. "Lily?" Slowly, comprehension dawned on his face, and he dropped to his knees. "Lils? Are you hurt?" he asked, pulling his sister toward him, checking her over for injuries. He was relieved when he found no trace of harm on her small body, but the tears that still ran down her cheeks were causing his protective instincts to kick in. "What happened?" he asked, and barely caught the girl in time as she flung herself at him, clinging to his robes with all her might, vicious sobs wracking her small frame. "Whoa..." Albus murmured, rubbing her back. "Merlin, Lils, you're scaring me."

"S-s-sorry," the girl choked out, and her brother patted her back as she spoke. "I'm tr-trying to st-stop cr-crying."

"Take deep breaths, then. It'll help."

The redhead tucked under Albus' chin nodded, and he felt her shoulders rise with a long, slow breath. It was shaky and followed by a loud hiccup, but it was progress.

When her breathing had finally calmed down, and the tears were no more than a trickle, Lily sat up straight and wiped her eyes and nose on the sleeve of her robe. "Better?" Albus asked, and smiled when she nodded. "Alright, now I'll ask again: what happened?"

His sister blinked rapidly and took a deep, fortifying breath. "James hates me," she said quietly, her large hazel eyes staring up at him. "I asked him how to get to Charms class, and he was mean, and one of his friends called me a_ serp_, and then he said I w-wasn't f-f-family." Her eyes were welling up again, her words choking off in soft gasps as she fought the tears.

Albus wiped her face gently, keeping his expression calm. "Oh, don't worry about James. He's just being a prick. He bragged to all of his friends about how well you played Quidditch, and then said that you'd be on the team within the year." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Now he feels stupid, and he took it out on you. I'll have words with him, though," Albus assured her. "He can't get away with things like that."

"You'll tell him he was mean and made me cry?"

_Oh, I'll do plenty more than that..._ "Absolutely. Now, come on. Let's get you to class."

Lily wiped her nose one last time, before smiling up at him brightly. "Okay, Albie."

-0-

James was sitting in the library that afternoon, grumbling to himself about class - "stupid Slughorn and his stupid potions" - when he spotted his brother.

"Hey, Al, give me a hand, would ya?" he whisper-yelled as Albus got closer. Dramatically, he shook his head. "Can you believe it? That bloody serp gave us homework on the first day back!"

"Which one?"

James looked up quickly, surprised at the anger in his younger brother's tone. Albus wasn't the type to get angry. Annoyed, sure. Frustrated, of course. But actual anger? Nah, that wasn't Al.

"What do you mean?" James asked slowly, trying to gauge his brother's odd mood. "The only Slytherin teacher we have-"

"But that's not what you said," Albus interrupted, his voice quiet. "You said serp. Which is the same thing you called Lily this morning."

James frowned. "You mean at breakfast? I didn't call her that, Collins did."

"But you didn't defend her," Albus accused, and James narrowed his eyes.

"Why should I? He wasn't wrong. She's a Slytherin, and that means she's a _serp,_" he spat.

"Like hell she is!" Albus exploded, ignoring the glare the librarian was sending their way. "She's your _sister_, James!" He shook his head in disgust, lowering his voice as he glared at his brother. "You said that she wasn't your family. Do you even know what that did to her?"

For a second, James looked startled. "I- I didn't know she heard that..." Looking away, he muttered, "It's embarrassing, alright? Of all the first years, why did the Hat have to pick _Lily_ to be a damned snake?"

"Embarrassing? You-" Albus closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. "Fine, we both know you're an idiot. Just find her and apologize. For making her _cry_." Without waiting for a response, he stormed out of the library, leaving James scowling at his books.

How was he going to do this? If he didn't apologize, Al was likely to tell Dad, and then he'd get it. But he didn't want to be seen talking to her... Pulling out a fresh bit of parchment, he started writing.

* * *

A/N: Yes, James is a jerk. Feel free to roll your eyes at his jockish-popularity-concerned stupidity.


	4. Unwritten Slytherin Rules

A/N: I would like to thank Lady Eleanor Boleyn, PatronusIsAMockingjay3, and Raven for their kind reviews. They encouraged me tremendously, assured me that I'm doing this right, and validated my whole reason for writing this. (Not to mention inspired me to type faster. *wink* )

* * *

Unwritten Slytherin Rules

_Lily,  
I'm sorry I upset you. I was just embarrassed, and I wasn't thinking. I'll tell off my mates for saying those mean things, I promise.  
James  
P.S. I'm giving you my last bag, so you'd better not cry anymore._

Lily rolled her eyes at James' apology, smiling to herself. He never was good with admitting he was wrong. Of course he wouldn't actually come _tell_ her… Looking down at the package that Snowy had dropped in front of her a few moments ago, she wondered what it was he'd given her. Ripping off the plain brown paper – snickering to herself at the horrible wrapping job – she uncovered a medium sized bag of Bertie Blott's Every Flavor Beans.

Picking them up, Lily felt her smile melt away.

_The last time I had some of these was on the train…_

Glancing through her eyelashes around the breakfast table, she easily spotted the familiar head of white-blond hair at the end. Scorpius sat much like she did – eyes down, concentrating on his food, avoiding eye contact with those around him. Though, to his credit, he managed to look very nonchalant while doing it. Lily was fairly certain that if her nerves were to wind any tighter, they would all explode at once, sending her shooting into the air like one of her Uncle George's firecrackers.

Eating her own food, Lily continued to surreptitiously watch her… friend? Acquaintance? She wasn't sure, and that's what bothered her the most. Why had he been so friendly when they first met, if he was so determined to be alone the rest of the time? And why in the world didn't he have any friends? Their housemates seemed to go out of their way to avoid him at times, despite the fact that she'd never seen any evidence of his being a troublemaker in any way.

_This sounds an awful lot like one of those Muggle mystery books Aunt Mione gave me to read…_

When she realized that, Lily grinned mischievously.

_It is a mystery! And I shall crack it… just like the magnificent Sherlock Holmes._

Feeling decidedly cheerful, Lily joined the crowd as it headed for the doors and a day full of classes and studying. Spotting Scorpius ahead of her in the throng, she resisted the urge to rub her hands together gleefully.

_Let the sleuthing begin._

-0-

Despite her eagerness, her first real clue didn't come until a bright Friday afternoon a few days later, as she made her way from Transfiguration to Care of Magical Creatures. She was bouncing down the steps, excited to see what amazing beast Hadgrid would have for them this time, when she caught the sound of familiar voices. Turning, she spotted three forms in Slytherin robes, one topped with a shock of white-blond hair, moving quickly to gather around the corner of the castle.

Feeling delightfully sneaky, Lily crept over and pressed herself against the stone a few feet away, staying out of eyesight and hunkering down so as not to be seen. She covered the ear pointed away from them so she could hear what they were saying, and settled in to learn.

"I don't know why you keep trying, Malfoy," one was saying, and even though Lily couldn't see him she was fairly certain that he was a fourth year, named… She wasn't sure what his last name really was, at least not the one that was on the roll. Whatever it was, it wasn't what he went by in the commons. There he used his mother's maiden name, Parkinson. He claimed it was because his father was a horrid man and he couldn't stand bearing his name, though Lily had overheard a vicious rumor that suggested that his mother had gotten pregnant out of wedlock, and his father wasn't his father at all.

Shaking away the distracting thoughts, she tuned back into the conversation to hear the husky voice of Rayon Goyle pipe up with, "You know why he keeps trying, you twit. How else are we going to end this? Just give in?"

"No," Parkinson countered, "we do what every generation before us has. We deal with it until we graduate. Then it doesn't matter."

"It does matter, and you know it." Scorpius' quiet voice carried authority in the small space, and Lily instinctively knew that he was the leader here. "The criticism and distrust doesn't end when you leave school. Believe me."

It was silent for several moments, and Lily bit her lip. What was this all about? These boys seemed so… serious.

"I understand what you're trying to do, Scorpius," Parkinson said quietly. "Really, I do. It's just… I don't want to be a target. Well," he added, a bitter tone to his voice, "any more than I already am."

"So you're a coward?" Goyle began in a taunting voice.

"Rayon," Scorpius interrupted softly. When it was quiet, he addressed Parkinson. "I understand, Leonidas. I sincerely hope this isn't going to make things harder for you."

When she heard the scuffle of retreating feet, Lily rose silently, waiting for the right moment to sneak away.

"Has it been getting worse?" Goyle's voice was softer than she'd ever heard it, and he sounded concerned.

Scorpius laughed wryly. "Well, it certainly hasn't gotten any better."

Their voices were moving away, but Lily still heard the question that froze her where she stood.

"Why don't you take up with Potter? She seems eager enough, and it's not as if it could hurt anything…"

_Yes, why don't you?_

"Ray, that would be the worst thing I could possibly do," Scorpius answered, sounding downright fierce, and Lily felt like lead weights dropped into her stomach when she registered his words.

_Well_, she thought, determined not to cry, _I guess that answers my question. He doesn't want to be friends…_

But so many new questions had arisen in her mind, she knew she wouldn't be able to leave it alone until she'd figured out just what it was that Scorpius was trying to do, and why it meant so much to him.

As she ran down the hill to class, she pushed away the sadness, and focused on her new mission. _I need answers… And I highly doubt I'll find them on my own. Now, who could help me with this?_ The answer brought a smile to her face, and she grinned. _Rose, of course! I'll send Snowy with a note for her to meet me in the library during study period. _That decided, she skipped down the path happily, already thinking of questions to pepper her clever cousin with.

-0-

Lily sat in a fairly comfortable library chair, fidgeting slightly, worrying her lip between her teeth as she waited for Rose to show up. Just when she had convinced herself that Snowy hadn't delivered the message after all, a familiar head of bushy red hair entered the room, and intelligent brown eyes landed on her.

"Considering the cryptic tone of the note you sent me, you should be grateful it peaked my interest enough for me to decide it was worth the risk," Rose informed her cousin as she sat in the chair next to her. "I was half convinced it was one of your brothers using Snowy to pull a prank of some sort." Folding her legs under her, she rested her chin on one hand and gave Lily her full attention. "Now, spill. What's the big mystery?"

Lily complied, filling Rose in on her initial observations of Scorpius: his friendly personality, lack of companions, and the way their housemates seemed to look down on him. Then she added the new details she had learned that day, including her suspicions that the boy was planning some grand scheme, and attempting to recruit helpers for his master plan.

Rose's brow furrowed as she thought. "I have no idea what he might be plotting. As for the reason he isn't liked…" Here she bit her lip slightly, and looked up through her bangs. "It isn't even his fault."

"Wait, you know?" Lily asked. "How?"

Rose's cheeks took on an interesting shade of pink, and she cleared her throat self-consciously. "It isn't as if you're the first person to ever notice his lack of popularity, you know. I did wonder… His family is plenty wealthy, and – as you noticed – he seems pleasant enough. So I did some…"

"Snooping?"

Rose sniffed, looking rather put out. "I was _investigating_ – and it wasn't anywhere secret, either. Public records, and all that."

"Fine, fine, you weren't snooping," Lily amended, nearly bouncing in her seat. "What did you learn?"

Rose beckoned Lily closer. When the smaller girl leaned in, Rose confided in a low voice, "It seems that his family caused some trouble, back during the War. In fact…" Looking around carefully, she cupped her hand and whispered directly into her cousin's ear. "His grandparents have been under house arrest since the War ended… and will be for the remainder of their lives."

Lily sat back, stunned. The Great Wizarding War had ended more than twenty years ago. What could they have possibly done to earn such a severe punishment? Then her mind finally added up all the pieces to the puzzle. The resulting picture wasn't pretty.

"Wait a minute," she said, trying to wrap her mind around the truth she had just realized. "Scorpius is being shunned – for something his _grandparents_ did?" At Rose's grim nod, Lily felt her jaw drop in astonishment. "But… but that just isn't _fair_!"

"Shh!" Rose hushed her, glancing around to make sure they hadn't been overheard. "I know it isn't. That's why I try to be nice to him whenever I can." She shrugged in a helpless manner. "Not that we cross paths that often, but still, it's better than nothing, right?"

"I suppose..." Lily murmured.

"Well, I have assignments to complete, so I'd better be heading back," Rose said, rising from her chair.

Feeling rather depressed, Lily halfheartedly thanked Rose before she left the library, her mind full of questions.

_Daddy must know about the Malfoys… Is that why he doesn't want anything to do with me? Because my father is the Head of the Auror Division? Or is it that he's so used to being shunned, he doesn't want to bother with new friends…?_

_Or he just doesn't want anything to do with a Potter_, a sinister voice whispered in the back of her mind.

_Probably so._

She headed back to the Slytherin commons, barely noticing the students she passed in the hallway. She began to wonder if any of her classmates knew what she did, or if their excluding attitude was caused by something else entirely.

Later, as she prepared for bed, Lily glanced at her roommates out of the corner of her eye. Taking a few deep breaths to work up her nerve, she asked, "I wonder why Malfoy always stays by himself?"

The room grew silent, and her three roommates stared at her.

Looking up, Lily clarified, "I mean, he never sits with the older kids. He always seems to be alone."

The girls glanced at each other, before one asked, "Why do you care?" Her tone wasn't sneering, but rather genuinely questioning.

Lily finished folding her robes, attempting to appear nonchalant. "He spoke to me on the train. He seemed nice enough…" She shrugged. "I was just curious, I s'pose."

The girl cocked her head to one side, causing her short black hair to partially cover her round, olive-toned face. Her dark almond eyes were staring at Lily intently, seeming to appraise her. Finally, she answered. "I'm not really certain…" she said slowly. "All I know is my father told me to steer clear of him."

"My mother told me he comes from bad blood," another girl – a tiny thing with blond hair and blue eyes – piped up, stepping from foot-to-foot quickly.

"My older brother said that he heard the whole Malfoy family is in trouble with the law." That last bit came from a girl with light brown skin, dark brown hair, and golden brown eyes that were wide behind her trendy rectangle spectacles.

Lily blinked at the unexpected rush of information. "But – did any of them ever actually say _why_ they're bad?"

The first girl shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, does it? Something's off about them, and that's all that counts." Stepping forward, she held out her hand. "I'm Keely, by the way."

Lily glanced at the proffered hand before giving it a firm shake. "Lily," she responded quietly.

Keely smiled and pointed behind her. "The bespectacled beast is Beatrice, and the tiny bouncing blond is Melrose." Both girls waved, and Lily couldn't help but wave back, smiling at this pleasant turn of events.

Apparently, you couldn't be a real Slytherin until you started asking suspicious questions about someone else.

_Go figure._

"So, is your father really _the_ Harry Potter?" Beatrice asked, one eyebrow raised in disbelief. "Or is that some rumor the older students are telling us to be clever?"

"I'm not sure what you mean by _the_ Harry Potter… but he did fight in the War, against Voldemort." The shocked gasp that filled the room caused Lily to blink in confusion. "What?"

"You- you said his name…" Melrose whispered, her blue eyes enormous in her tiny face.

"Yes…?" Lily said, though it sounded more like a question.

Keely shook her head slowly. "Didn't your parents tell you about You-Know-Who?" she asked, obviously amazed at Lily's bravery.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Actually, yes, they did. And they called him _Voldemort_ in every story." Looking at the shocked expressions, she added, "In fact, _my_ father told me that the more power you give the _name_, the more power you give the _person_." Sitting on her bed, she shrugged one shoulder confidently. "Besides, why shouldn't we say his name? He's dead."

The three girls blinked at each other, obviously never having heard that argument before.

"What else does your father say?" Keely asked quietly, moving closer, and Lily smiled.

"I'll make you a deal," she offered, patting her comforters in invitation. "I'll tell you about my family, if you tell me about yours."

As her roommates moved to her bed, readily agreeing, Lily smiled happily.

So what if Scorpius didn't want anything to do with her? He could keep his secrets, as far as she was concerned. She had made three new friends. And that was better than any boy with a horrible, law-breaking family could ever hope to be.


End file.
